


The Christmas Tree

by pravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Shipmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pravenclaw/pseuds/pravenclaw
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Potters are decorating the Christmas tree... the Muggle way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the LittleRose13's prompt - 'Are you sure this is how the Muggles decorate their Christmas trees?' #Shipmas2019

_Christmas Eve, 2020_

‘Are you sure this is how the Muggles decorate their Christmas trees? This is going to take forever.’

‘Stop whinging, James,’ said Ginny. ‘This is something nice for us to do. As a family.’

‘Can I put the star on top?’ shouted Lily as she crashed into the living room carrying a large battered box bound together by Spellotape. Ginny nodded enthusiastically and took the box from her.

‘But we’re not doing it as a family, are we? Dad isn’t home yet.’

‘He’s finishing early, Albus. Don’t worry,’ replied Ginny with a warm smile. She had made Harry promise that morning. He was normally good with holidays and birthdays, but he’d been so busy with the Ministry lately that his mind always seemed to be elsewhere. He’d been working closely with Hermione, negotiating with ambassadors from wizarding ministries from across Europe. Though he wouldn’t tell her exactly what was going on, Ginny had guessed that it had something to do with cleaning up Delphi’s mess. Ginny knew Harry would’ve been sworn to secrecy, but she also knew that he’d tell her eventually; he always did.

Ginny took out the decorations from the box and began handing them to her brood. James and Albus, now both young men, were looking sour faced and entirely unenthused. But for Lily, Christmas was still a time of great excitement and wonder.

‘James, you can help me with the fairy lights; Lily, you take the tinsel … and Al, you can have the baubles – wand away, James! We’re not using magic!’

‘What’s the point in being a wizard if you can’t use magic,’ grumbled James, but everyone ignored him.

‘And why are they called fairy lights if they’re not actually fairies? This is going to look rubbish compared to the trees at Hogwarts. Their trees have owls in them… actual owls! Muggles are so boring.’

Again, everyone ignored him.

Just as they began, the fireplace behind them all erupted into bright green flames, and Harry stepped out, brushing soot from his dark cloak.

‘Told you I wouldn’t be late,’ he said casually to Ginny. She crossed her arms, her eyes narrow and glaring.

‘You very nearly were. We were going to start without you.’

Harry mouthed an apology to her, before turning to Albus, who was stood closest to the fireplace. ‘Are you okay?’ he said, and Albus nodded and smiled in response. Harry gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before kneeling down to help James, who had managed to tangle himself in all the wires.

Ginny left them to it, suggesting that she better make a start on the food for the next day. As soon as she left the room, Harry took out his wand and begin twirling it in the air.

‘Dad, Mum said no magic!’ gasped Lily.

‘Best not tell her then,’ winked Harry, which made them all giggle. ‘James, you hold that… and Albus, you feed him the line of lights. Lily, you stand there and make sure it looks good. You can rearrange if necessary.’

‘Ready?’ Harry asked. They all nodded. ‘Then – _Circumrota_!’

At once the Christmas tree began to spin, slowly at first, but gradually got faster. Harry carefully rotated his wand to adjust the speed. In a matter of seconds, the lights were neatly wrapped around the tree, and with one gentle tap from the end of Harry’s wand, they all began to twinkle softly. James and Albus looked on in admiration; they both stepped back, looking rather pleased with themselves.

Lily, however, was convinced that the whole thing was wonky, and was in favour of tearing the lights down and starting from scratch. James managed to convince her otherwise, suggesting that any potential wonkiness would only give the Christmas tree character.

Ginny came back after a few minutes and surveyed them all suspiciously. No one could quite look her in the eye. Seemingly feeling satisfied, she congratulated them all on how the tree looked, not spotting Harry’s blushes. They all chipped in and covered the tree in baubles.

Lily got her wish, and with some help from James and Albus who kept her steady, she placed the gold star on top, beaming.

‘Not too bad,’ smiled Albus.

‘Yeah, it looks great now you mention it,’ said James.

Ginny clapped her hands. ‘Right, time for bed, I think,’ she said.

Albus and Lily both protested, but eventually they all trooped out. James quickly re-entered though, this time carrying his jacket.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ demanded Ginny.

‘Out. With Fred and Louis,’ he said, putting on his jacket.

‘James, it’s Christmas Eve!’

‘I know! Merry Christmas!’ he exclaimed, planting a large kiss on Ginny’s cheek. He clapped a hand on Harry’s back as he left the room and made his way towards the front door.

‘James, come back here now! James – f_ine_! Don’t drink too much! And don’t stay out too – ’ Ginny called after him, but James was too quick. The door slammed shut. ‘_Late_.’

Ginny exhaled and shook her head, while Harry merely shrugged.

‘He’s seventeen now, Gin. We can’t force him to stay in with us … He won’t be served in any Muggle pub anyway.’

‘I think you massively underestimate our son if you think that’ll stop him, Harry.’

Harry smirked. ‘I guess it’s the Weasley in him.’

‘Ha!’ she said, playfully slapping his arm. ‘Or the Potter!’

They laughed and hugged, both admiring the wonky Christmas tree. Albus was right; it didn’t look too bad at all.

Ginny took out her wand and held it over the branches, sprinkling them with a covering of pure white snow. The snow sparkled beside the twinkling fairy lights, making it seem even more magical than before.

‘I thought you said no magic?’ teased Harry.

‘But you don’t get this effect on Muggle trees, can you?’ grinned Ginny. ‘What’s the point in being a witch if you can’t use magic?’


End file.
